Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/,,Frozen 3: Powrót Królowej" - rozdział I
Na wstępie mówię, że... Dedykuję ten rozdział dwóm użytkownikom: ElsieFrozen oraz PinkieStyle. EF, ponieważ chociaż się nie zgodziła na użycie tutaj Rozalyn, przez co musiałam wymyślić postać o podobnej mocy, to jej dziękuję, bo ona w Frozen 2 wymyśliła Rozę. Pinkie natomiast, bo moja Eliza przypomina jej Elizabeth... I też moc światła... Czyż to nie podejrzane? :D Tak więc bez dłuższych przeciągań... Rozdział pierwszy mojego nowego fanfcik'u! ---- A world where you and I belong -Eliza, żyjesz? -Frycek? Och... Tak, tak... -wyszła z pokoju. -Coś się stało? Jesteś ostatnio coś... Nie... Kontaktowa... -To przez... To... -Eliza rozłożyła ręce. Miała na dłoniach białe rękawiczki.- Nie chcę tego, ale muszę... Frycek, bardzo chciałabym się tego pozbyć. Jednak trolle się nie zgadzają... -Spokojnie, uda nam się. Wystarczy trochę cierpliwości! No i jeszcze... No i jeszcze... Poza tym to może się przydać przy pieczeniu! -No fakt... Eliza się uśmiechnęła. Frycek zawsze sprawiał, że się uśmiechała, ale ostatnio bardziej to odczuwa. Stał się dla niej... Promykiem nadzei na to, że jednak nie jest inna, że jest ,,świat, gdzie Ty i Ja pasujemy"'' naprawdę istnieje.' -Możemy już iść? Nie chcesz chyba się spóźnić na bankiet, gdzie zapewne dostaniemy pochwałę za wyborne wypieki! -Frycek z dumą na twarzy te słowa wypowiadał. -No ależ skąd! Chodźmy! *** Szli razem przez port. Po drodze mieli wstąpić do Starej Ireny, miejscowego źródła różnych informacji. Była to starsza kobieta około 60 lat. Była cicha, spokojna oraz siwa, niska i zgarbiona prawie w pół. Nigdy się nie wpraszała w rozmowy. Jej chyba jedyną wadą było gadulstwo. Była po prostu idealna. Właśnie dochodzili do jej domku, kiedy... ŁUP! Eliza wpadła na kogoś... Był wysoki... Miał blond włosy, brązowe oczy... -Och, pardon... Najmocniej panienkę przepraszam... Nic panience nie jest? -Co mi? Ale, że ja... Że ty... Że... -jąkała się w odpowiedzi. Fryderyk wyraźnie się zdenerwował. -Ekhem... -odchrząknął.- Miło pana poznać... Nie, nic jej nie jest. Za wyjątkiem tego, że pewien idiota w mundurku na nią wpadł. -FRYDERYK! -Eliza się zbulwersowała.- Bardzo pana za niego przepraszam. On po prostu jest... Jest taki... No... Po prostu taki. -Ależ nic się nie stało -otrzepał się mężczyzna.- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, jako... książę. -O matulu! Książę?! Ja... Ja rozmawiam z księciem?! Fryderyk kiwnął głową. Był zły. Nawet lekko zazdrosny. Od czasu, kiedy on i Eliza stali się parą zrobił się zazdrosny o każdego chłopaka, z którym miała kontakt Eliza. Młody listonosz, klient, nawet przypadkowy przechodzień, który się z nią przywitał po imieniu - dla Frycka był on konkurencją. A teraz nagle wpadają na księcia. -Tak, książę Rangan z Salrintii. -Chwila, chwila... To to królestwo niedaleko Nastuii czy Wysp Północnych? -zapytała Eliza. Była dobra w geografii, tylko czasami myliła nazwy poszczególnych królestw, jeśli są podobne. -Obok Nasturii jest Solinta -burknął Fryderyk. Wciąż był negatywnie nastawiony do księcia. -Tak, twój przyjaciel ma rację, droga panienko -głos Rangana był pełen elegancji i było po prostu książęcy, nie to co głos Fryderyka... Jego głos był taki... Zwykły i pospolity. -Nie jestem przyjacielem, jestem jej chłopakiem -Fryderyk dumnie się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął do siebie Elizę. Z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem patrzył na ,,konkurencję". -Fryderyk! -dziewczyna gwałtownie się od niego odsunęła.- Nie jesteśmy jeszcze oficjalnie parą, więc zachowuj się! Uch... Bardzo Waszą Wysokość przepraszam... On normalnie się tak nie zachowuje. -Wystarczy po imieniu. -Dziękuję, Wasz... Znaczy... Rangarze. Eliza patrzyła w księcia, jakby był niewiadomo jak pięknym obrazem. Właściwie był jak z obrazka. Ciemno blond włosy, brązowe oczy, wysoki, umięśniony, zgrabny... Taki idealny. -A czy mógłbym poznać imię panienki? -Moje? Och, tak, tak! Jestem Eliza! -Miło mi... -książę uśmiechnął się i ucałował dłoń Elizy, jak na dżentelmena wypada. Fryderyk kipiał ze złości i zazdrości. ---- I jak? Fajnie? Następny rozdział... Niedługo... A może długo? >:D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania